Jarek Osari
"General Jarek Osari reporting for duty!" --Jarek Osari Jarek Osari was a Force-sensitive Zabrak male who served in the Galactic Republic as a Republic Soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic during the times of the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Indepentdent Systems. He was a freethinking, tough, and agressive soldier. He, at some points, when he thought that his commands were wrong, would disobey them. Jarek was born in 44 BBY to his parents Galan Osari, a famous Soldier in the Republic, and Saya Osari, a well known Republic Officer. Quickly after his birth, his parents were killed by a criminal group called The Trandoshan Bandits and he was then discovered by Daiv Kerello and Rylla Kerello. The couple took care of Jarek and later adopted him. The Trandoshan Bandits had found out of Jarek's exsistance and hunted him down. Daiv and Rylla protected Jarek from The Trandoshan Bandits as long as they could. Jarek later graduated from school. He did not know much of his parents, so he researched on them. He found out that they were killed by The Trandoshan Bandits. After this, Jarek hunted The Trandoshans Bandits down terminated their group. After that, too his father's and mother's wishes, he became a Republic Soldier. Jarek served under command of Jedi Master Rygan Jjeen during his time as a Republic Soldier in the Clone Wars. Rygan was a role-model to Jarek and he helped him through much, Rygan even helped Jarek get through his rankings in the Grand Army Of The Republic. During those times Jarek formed the Free Rangers squad. The squad fought against the Separatist and served in many battles, they were known for one of the best squads that was formed after their great actions during the Clone Wars. In 19 BBY, Order 66 accured. All the clone troopers were ordered to takeover and kill the Jedi, and even kill Jarek himself. Since Jarek was to hard to be killed by the clone troopers, Darth Sidious ordered to take him as a prisoner and have Sidious kill Jarek himself. After that, Jarek went on in hiding with his squad and they were not seen ever since. In 2 BBY, Jarek and his squad, Free Rangers, joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Jarek only joined because he knew that it was his only way to get a chance at destroying the Galactic Empire. He fought through the Rebels' battles and brought them through many victories. Biography Birth "This is our child. His name will be Jarek." --Saya Osari Jarek Osari was born in 44 BBY to Saya Osari. He was born in his parents' hometown of Coronet on Corellia. Saya and Jarek's father, Galan, were being hunted down by The Trandoshan Bandits. The Trandoshan Bandits were Trandoshan pirates, they stole almost everything they would find and they would even kill for a leaving. Saya and Galan wanted to keep Jarek safe from The Trandoshan Bandits, so they secretly brought him to Tatooine where he would be safe. Saya and Galan wanted Jarek to be safe, so they gave Jarek to Saya's brother, Daiv Kerello and his wife, Rylla Kerello. It was hard to give Jarek away, but they knew that he needed to be safe. The Trandoshan Bandits some way found out where Saya and Galan were, and they went up to kill them. They then told Saya and Galan to give them their child, and their credits. The two told the Trandoshans that they had no money and that they have given it to Saya's brother, as well as the child. The Trandoshans then killed Saya and Galan and went on a long hunt to find Jarek. Early life (44 BBY - 34 BBY) "My name's Jarek. I work with my uncle over at the Gorjo Shop." --Jarek Osari to Vandy Yorss. Jarek grew up on the sandy world of Tatooine with his uncle, Daiv Kerello, and his aunt, Rylla Kerello. He lived in the city of Mos Eisley and worked with his uncle in his shop there. Even though Daiv was Saya's sister, he did not know alot about her since she was never with him and only on missions. Not much was known about Saya or Galan but Daiv gave Jarek all the information he had. The Trandoshan Bandits were still off to hunt down Jarek, and they eventually found where he was living after their Mission to Tatooine. Jarek even saw The Trandoshan Bandits' terrible acts against a Republic Officer in the Mos Eisley Spaceport, and after that, he started having nightmares about them, fearing that they would eventually do that to him. Around the time, Jarek was well known for being able to build or repair almost anything, both were shown with the 74-Z speeder bike that he both built up and repaired after a crash. Jarek excelled in mathematics and engineering and it made things a little easier for him at his uncle's shop that he worked at, he was able to fix most of the items there, and he even built an item that sold for over 12,000 credits. His skills at engineering came in handy through many troubles. Secrets Revealed /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Death of Daiv and Rylla /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Daiv and Rylla's Funeral /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Hunting Down The Trandoshan Bandits /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Following in Footsteps /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Training in the Academy /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Becoming a Republic Soldier /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Serving with the Republic (25 BBY - 19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Finding Xendor Osari /TO BE PUBLISHED/ The Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Personality and Traits Relationships /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Power and Abilities Blaster Training /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Force Powers /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Languages known *Galactic Basic Standard *Huttese *Binary (understand verbal) *Sith Language *Bocce *Bothese *Cheunh *Dosh *Dug Language *Durese *Ewokese *Gamorrese *Hapan *High Galactic *Jawaese *Kaleesh Language *Kaminoan Language *Mando'a *Olys Corellisi *Pak Pak *Rodese *Shyriwook *Snivvian Language *Sullustese *Twi'leki *Tusken *Yuuzang Vong Other abilities /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Equipment Behind the Scenes /TO BE PUBLISHED/ Appearances youtube.com/user/KingPhoenix720 (Appearance as KingPhoenix720) clonewarsadventures.com (Appearance as Jarek Osari) cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Jarek_Osari [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars_III:_The_Clone_Wars LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars] (Non-canon) [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars%3A_The_Complete_Saga LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga] (Non-canon) Jarek Osari Book #1: Young Boy Jarek Osari Book #2: The Fearsome Jarek Osari Book #3: Heroic Moments Jarek Osari Book #4: The Journey Category:Champion Racer Category:Pilot Category:Lifetime Members Category:Saber Master Category:Republic Category:Empire Category:The Unyielding Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:General Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Seperatist Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Rebellion Category:New Republic Category:Force Sensitive Category:Assassin Category:Republic Marines Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Zabraks Category:Zabrak Category:Trooper